


Master

by Fidgety_Witch



Series: Khan/Arthur Residence [12]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Arthur is a Master, Arthur is beating Irene in her own game?, Gen, M/M, if you get what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidgety_Witch/pseuds/Fidgety_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected visit for one Irene Adler in 'her' hotel room, or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master

 

 

 

If you think Arthur had not learnt anything from his time in the Enterprise, you are definitely wrong. Seducing is part of them, and that Arthur had to learnt under Uhura. Why does he had to learn it? That he doesn't really know, he's never went along on many missions, but he does mentally thanked Uhura for at least telling him how. He's old enough now to know which skills he can use in emergency, and this is an emergency.

 

Especially when your enemy is Irene Adler

 

"Hello, Miss Adler." Arthur said pleasantly as the woman almost jumped on her feet from seeing him sitting with his legs crossed and his fingers clasped like Sherlock on the couch in her suite.

 

"Who are you? How did you get here? I had only book this room for the night." It seemed he was indeed successful in surprising The Woman, Arthur can give himself a pat on the back for that, espcially considering his age.

 

"You should know how a person can get into someone's hotel room without having to know which room they'll stay in, Miss Adler." Irene glared at Arthur as the man kept a smile on his face while uttering her name with such distastefullness. Arthur let Irene took him in from top to bottom and wonders if she'll ever make the connection. He and John don't look that different, sometimes ignorant people are just that, ignorant.

 

"You're John Watson's." Arthur grinned as Irene didn't tell him exactly what his relationship with John is and knew that it frustrated the woman. Arthur decided he would keep his silence until he knew Irene was frustrated enough to start fingering her riding crop. Arthur tapped into his inner grace and gently swiped off imaginary dust off of his black tux before regarding her.

 

"You're right, I'm John Watson's. And I think it's time for us to talk, unless you want me to call in MI6 on you." Irene snorted. She's seduced the 007 himself, does this man think he can successfully sic the MI6 on her?

 

"You must be thinking about James, charming boy isn't he? But sadly, I know more competent people in MI6 to handle you aside from James. I know this mercenary..." Irene narrowed her eyes at Arthur who started listing off random agents from the MI6 and tried to shake off the sudden fear the man suddenly implied on her.

 

"I ask you again, who are you? If you do not answer me, I will call the reception and have you evicted from the hotel." Arthur laughed, he outrightly laughed at and in front of Irene. Irene might as well bristled like a cat ready to pounce on a prey, but Arthur had stopped laughing and gave Irene a mocking smile.

 

How dare he!

 

"You are an intelligent woman, I thought you would've researched more. One, the question is actually not how I get in here, it's how you get into this room I'm in. Second, you already know I am John Watson's, but who exactly am I to John Watson? Three, like you, I have know people and I have someone I can trust with connections."

"And if you want to know who I am, I am just a simple GP, really. A surgeon when needed, a husband or a wife whatever you call it... and **a mother**."

 

Irene's eyes widened as Arthur mentioned the last word and tried not to gasp. With the sudden possibilities of reasons why this man would want to talk to her, there is one thing that is at the forefront of her mind.

 

"You want to prevent me from breaking whatever John and Sherlock have together. You think I'm going to take Sherlock away."

"No, not exactly, not really. I'm more worried about you trying to misled my son to think so, but I know Sherlock and I know my son. My son is probably trying not to strangle Sherlock after your meeting with him. He knows." This man is talking her in circles, but then he just said that John Watson knew about her supposedly secret meeting with Sherlock Holmes about his return to the living and his promise to let her go wherever she wanted to.

 

"Then what are you here for exactly? I do not have time to play with you." Arthur then snorted while making off-hand comments about how he's eligible to be her father in age and he really doesn't need to play.

"I'm just here to plant what I have instilled on you, Miss Adler. Believe me, if I wanted you gone I can _dissect_ you right after you closed the door."

 

"Well I'm afraid my time is up. Good day to you, Miss Adler." There was then a knock on the door before it opened and a gorgeously handsome man, in Irene's head, stepped in with his eye locked with Arthur's.

 

"Hello, love. You're right on time." Arthur said as he let Khan took his hand and kissed the back of it before giving Arthur a chaste kiss on his lips. Irene just stared at the two, her brilliant mind whirling with information and dread pooling in her stomach. The two men ignored Irene and continued on their little chat.

 

"John is looking for you. I believe he had said something about you needing to say something to Sherlock about not keeping secrets from his fiancé." Irene's eyes widened at the word fiancé and took a step back when the black-clad man turned his suddenly icy eyes on her.

 

"You must be the infamous Miss Adler then, I am certain it is **not** an honour to finally meet you." The man said, the corner of his lips turning up in a vicious smirk which does not quell Irene's fear. Irene just couldn't believe this man, that was the look of a murderer -a psychopath-, could turn the look of his eyes from icy cold to warmth with just a snap of fingers when he looked at Arthur. This man is John Watson's father, the psychopath father of a man whose existence Irene could just casually ignore because of his normal-ness. All of Irene's senses were screaming at her to run, to get out from the presence of these two mad mad men, to run from John Watson's parents if she still care about her life.

 

"Now I know why Julian had been adamant on me not escorting you here. How could I when I want to ravish you thoroughly when you're all dolled up for me?" Khan purred as his pressed kisses to his neck, turning the tips of Arthur's ears red. Arthur giggled and pulled back; wrapping his arms around his husband's neck and looking up at him through his lashes.

 

"We have an audience darling, remember?" Khan snorted as he resumed peppering Arthur's face and neck with kisses. Irene kept stepping back towards the door, not daring to turn her back at the couple in fear of what might happen. When Irene noticed Arthur's mocking eyes on her all the time she's stepping back while still being peppered in kisses she gritted her teeth before opening the door and slamming it hard.

 

Khan hummed "Rather impolite, isn't she? Now." Toying with the lapels of Arthur's suit Khan nosed Arthur's hair and purred. "Shall we put this vacant hotel room to good use? Don't you think you can get out of this one, my love." Arthur finally let his facade melt and blushed tomato red while giggling before giving his husband a chaste kiss while his fingers fleetingly touched Khan's jaw. Khan then chased Arthur's lips and claimed it with passion and sucked, eliciting a delicious sigh.

 

"Just for tonight. I'm yours forever, my husband, my love." Khan then smirked at Arthur whose face is tinted pink at the visible want and lust in Khan's eyes. Arthur then let himself be carried (almost thrown, but Khan is very gentle with delicate things) over to the bed and tried not to squeak when Khan ripped his suit, shirt and tie off before latching his mouth on the junction between Arthur's neck and head and bit. Arthur gasped at the sudden attack and moaned when Khan slid his trousers down and started fingering him.

 

" **My siren, sing for me**."

 

"I demand a change of rooms!" One Irene Adler hollered to the receptionist who was quite surprised at the frantic look the woman has on her face. When The receptionist took the key that Irene handed her, she quickly typed into her computer and asked for her name. Lo behold, when Irene told the receptionist the name she used to book the room, the receptionist apologised profeously for the mistake. The receptionist said the key that Irene hold is not her room key, it was a key to a privately booked room. The receptionist then quickly gave Irene another key, telling the woman that it is quite a luck that the person who booked the room has yet to arrive for the night and Irene's brow might have just flew over her hairline. Remembering what Arthur told her about how the problem is not how he got into the room, Irene felt cold to her stomach.

 

John Watson's Mummy is not one to be messed with.

He is a Master, and she might or might not have lost her dominatrix title.

 

" **My Precious Delicate Master**."


End file.
